


like when we were young

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ Sneaking around, they find, is just as thrilling as it was back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like when we were young

It had been so long since she’d felt a thrill like this. In the two weeks Sasuke had been back home, they’d made love more times than they could count—but never while Sarada was awake to hear, much less while she was in the vicinity. It made her feel young all over again, sneaking around in quiet rooms at a party, abandoned alleyways in the market, or behind the thickness of the trees at the training grounds to steal a quick moment of passion.

Sakura blamed it on the way he’d been looking at her as she sat on the back porch of their home, watching him train their daughter in the art of taijutsu, his black eyes blazing with heat every time he glanced her way. It had her squirming, mouth running dry as she tried to swallow past the tightness of her throat.

“I think I’m going to fetch some drinks and cut up a watermelon for us,” she called, pushing herself to her feet. “You guys look like you’ll need a break, soon.”

When she turned towards their house, she heard her husband ask, in a low rumble of his throat, “Need any help?”

There was no doubting Sasuke’s intentions in these words, and it had her belly tying up in knots, heat beginning to creep over her neck. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave her husband a kind smile and said, “I wouldn’t mind a little help.”

Red hot desire flashed in his dark gaze, and Sakura nearly shuddered, heart beating deafeningly hard against her chest as she watched him turn to softly give a few directions to his daughter, before he shifted back and started her way. She could hardly stop herself from shaking when she stepped inside their home, teeth biting the inside of her cheek at the manner he hovered domineeringly at her side, fingers brushing the small of her back in guidance.

They’d hardly stepped into the kitchen before she felt Sasuke arm snatching around her waist in a fierce hold, tugging her firmly against his chest as his mouth slipped over her own, harsh and relentless, pushing her backwards against the kitchen table. She made a sound at this, pleased with his eagerness, slipping her hands into his hair as she responded to his kiss just as feverishly.

His lone hand slipped down to her ass, then, and she puffed a breathless moan, twining her fingers around his dark locks as he hoisted her onto the table, pushing himself between her legs. He wasn’t wasting time, but she didn’t blame him, all too aware that they had to be quick, lest Sarada question their too-long absence. Biting his lip, Sakura kissed him harder, slipping her hands down to the opening of his pants to quickly work on freeing him. Sasuke seemed to be of the same mind, lone hand reaching to slip her shorts and panties down her slender legs.

The curse that left his mouth when he put his hand between her thighs had her almost smiling, eyes shutting tight against the hum of pleasure as he moved his palm over her and whispered, so very quietly, “ _Fuck_ , you’re wet.”

“Can you blame me?” she gasped, arching a little. “When you’ve been looking at me like that…”

She felt the weight of him, then, pressing against the opening of her core, large fingers finding an anchoring grip on the span of her thigh before he finally sank into her with a rough thrust. Her eyes snapped open at the sensation, mouth snatching to his shoulder to sink her teeth into his flesh and suppress her moan, body quivering at the strained sound that Sasuke puffed against her hair. He didn’t waste time to start moving, rocking into her with slow, hard thrusts—intent not to make any sound but quick to bring them to release. Sakura could only wrap her arms around his shoulders and cling to him, jerking her hips to meet his beat and intensify the friction, stifling her sounds by biting down on the material of his thick cloak.

She could hear their daughter training not too far away, could hear the sounds of her limbs hitting the target dummy, and it sent her heart thundering up a storm, wondering if she would soon ask herself where her parents had gone. The thought of being caught sent her mind spinning, reeling with the thrill of their forbidden act.

His rhythm quickened, then, moving in a beat of quick little pounds, and she nearly let herself cry out, burying her face in his throat. “ _Sasuke-kun,_ ” she gasped, feeling the coil within her spring tighter and tighter and _tighter_.

Moments later, he stiffened and gave a muted, strained groan against her ear, digging his fingers so harshly into her thigh she was sure they would leave bruises, twitching and quivering harshly as he spent himself inside of her. The coil inside her snapped seconds after his own release, sending her writhing and shaking against him, teeth clamping down on his skin to muffle her keening moan, nails scratching angry red lines onto his back.

When she finally came back from her high a few moments later, it was to gentle, affectionate strokes on her warm, sticky skin and slow, tender kisses to her shoulders. Panting, trembling, Sakura smiled, running a hand fondly through his damp hair.

“Who’d have ever thought we’d still be sneaking quickies at our age,” she said, laughing breathlessly. “I thought we were past that stage—but I’m so glad we’re not.”

Humming, Sasuke moved to capture her mouth in a slow, sweet kiss, wrapping his arm around her.

“We really need to go,” she said against his lips, cupping his face to kiss him better, “before Sarada starts to wonder where we went off to and finds us like this.”

Groaning, Sasuke gave her one last deep kiss before he finally pulled back, drawing himself out of her with a soft grunt. Sakura made a soft noise at the loss, tugging her panties and shorts back on before pushing herself back to the floor, giggling lightly at Sasuke’s state of dishevelment when she watched him readjusting his clothes.

“Your hair is a mess,” she said, reaching out with her hands to make him look more proper.

Dark eyes softening with mirth, Sasuke stretched out a hand to her own hair and said with a small, charming smile, “So is yours.”

Warmth crept over her heart, and she smiled, green eyes crinkling. The moment was broken, however, when they heard Sarada’s voice calling in the hall, “Mama! Papa! What’s taking so long? You guys should have been back a while from now!”

Blushing lightly, and still fixing her hair, Sakura started towards their daughter. “Ah, yes sorry, Mama and Papa couldn’t find a watermelon and we thought we might have hid it somewhere in the kitchen…”

“What about the drinks?”

“Papa’s gonna make them right now.” She looked back at her husband, and winked. “Let’s go back outside! Maybe you can practice with me, this time, while Papa watches!”

“Yeah! We’ll show Papa what we can do, _Shannaro_!”


End file.
